calixipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Cardinal Cal Sutai Arran
Titles: Arch-Alturan of Alactra, High Chancellor of the Periphery Church, the Venerable Cal Seat of Power: Alactra Arch-Diocese: Malfian Sub-Sector Perhaps the oldest member of the Sector Synod, Cal is well into his third century of life, all of which has been spent in the service of the God-Emperor. An ancient and extremely frail man, he is kept alive by arcane devices and his own indomitable strength of will. Even though his body may be feeble, his mind is as sharp as ever and the cunning that has keep him alive and in power for so long has not faded. In fact there was a time when Cal could have challenged Ignato for the office of the Arch-Cardinal and control of the Sector Synod, but he chose not to. This was not out of love or respect for Ignato, or a fear he could not hold the office; rather, Cal’s devotion to his diocese and people kept him from abandoning them for his own personal glory. Cal believes that his work in the Malfian sub-sector is not complete, and the God-Emperor still has tasks for him; thus he doggedly clings to life. While those who serve below him may harbor secret resentment at his stubborn refusal to vacate his position, only the most clever or insane would ever dream of moving against him. Like a scornful grandfather Cal views the power struggles between Ignato and Kregory as children’s squabbles and favors neither, considering them both selfish and neglectful of the Ministorum’s true divine responsibilities. For this reason, among others, Cal leads the third significant power group within the Calixian Ministorum, known as the Periphery Church. A collection of system synods and lesser dioceses, the Periphery Church is primarily based in the Malfian sub-sector, mostly out of the grasp of Ignato and the Tarsine Synod, but it also has supporters and members in the neighboring sub-sectors. Cardinal Fortis is also a loyal ally and proponent of the Periphery Church, as he likes to see Ministorum servants free from the plots of Ignato or Kregory to pursue the Emperor's will. For their part, neither Ignato or Kregory has challenged Cal or moved to begin a direct conflict with the Periphery Church. Both have courted Cal as an ally, but he continues to disregard them equally. One thing that does greatly concern Cal, however, is the situation on Maccabeus Quintus, and the divergence of Emperor and Saint worship which is transpiring there. Having seen countless heresies take root, Cal knows well the early signs and can see them taking dark shape before his eyes. It is his one of his greatest fears that in their petty politicking Ignato and Kregory will fan the flames of the divergent Drusian cult and allow it to spread and take root across the sector. If such a thing were ever allowed to happen, purging it would be costly indeed. Cal is no rash youngster. With only a century of cardinalship under his belt he knows all to well that if he is patient, and carefully gathers information while simultaneously seeding his most trusted agents in the right places that the most terrible of outcomes can be prevented. One way or another Cal intends to put an end to the initial glimmering of wide spread heresy. His network of faithful servants has been carefully placed in the diocese of those he is most concerned about. Many Inquisitors would find themselves jealous of Venerable Cal’s network of spies. If he needs to play Ignato and Kregory against each other then he will do so without hesitation, lest the Ministorum suffer a fate far worse than the bickering of two petty cardinals.